Brambleclaw & Squirrelflight
by XxSilverStarDustxX
Summary: Brambleclaw forgives Squirrelflight, and theres a huge change within ThunderClan.
1. Chapter 1

The cold rain dripped down through the cracks of the nice warm, dark warriors den splashing on the dark brown tabby tom's head, as he opened his amber eyes the tom lifted his head shaking the water droplets from his fur. A lovely dark ginger she-cat opened her green eyes gazing at the tom she lay three cat lengths from, sorrow filled her heart as she noticed the wet fur along his body. "Brambleclaw are you okay?" She mewed lightly not wishing to awaken the pale ginger warrior who was asleep next to her. He turned his head resting his amber gaze on the young she-cat "Im fine Squirrelflight." He stood to his paws padding from the warriors den, the sorrow in her head made Squirrelflight sigh closing her green eyes. _Brambleclaw. . . Please forgive me already. _She thought, even though deep in her mind she knew there was no chance the ThunderClan deputy would forgive her for what she and her sister Leafpool had done. _Leafpool, Crowfeather why'd you have to break the warrior code? Why'd I have to suffer not having true kits. Nor Brambleclaw!_ She stood to her paws poking a light brown tabby she-cat laying in the nest next to her awake, the warrior opened her amber eyes yawning. They left the den quietly so they didn't awaken any other warriors who were still asleep next too them.

As Squirrelflight padded over to the rock where Brambleclaw stood to give the jobs for the day to each warrior. By this time Ashfur, Cloudtail, Brightheart, and Rainwhisker were awake and waiting for the ThunderClan deputy to announce their jobs for the day. And he called for Lionblaze, to come with him, Cloudtail, Ashfur, and Rainwhisker on the dawn patrol. _Brambleclaw I miss going on patrols with you. . _Rainwhisker looked at Squirrelflight with a compashionet look in his eyes. Brambleclaw jumped from the rock and began to lead the dawn patrol from the clan camp. Her father Firestar padded over to the young she-cat pressing his muzzel into her flank, "Squirrelflight. Come with me." His soft breathe was warm against her cool fur. She nodded following Firestar out of the ThunderClan camp, before the leader compleately stepped paw from the camp he turned to a warrior he was really fimilar with. Brackenfur. He asked the golden warrior to watch over the camp intil they had returned, or intil Brambleclaw's patrol had returned then the flame-colored tom left.

"You wanted to talk to me about something Firestar?" Squirrelflight mewed softly, looking at the sky above the three cats. The sun was in the middle of the sky, _Sunhigh already? _She thought softly within her dark ginger head. The ThunderClan leader padded over to his daughter and licked her ear, "Squirrelflight how do you feel about Brambleclaw's actions too you?" The young warrior gazed at him, then to her paws. "He hates me Firestar. Why would he forgive me? Why would you, Sandstorm, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, or Jayfeather ever forgive what myself and Leafpool have done?" She felt true tears in her eyes, why was she crying? Firestar pressed his muzzel into her head, his breathe blowing against her whiskers, slowly he mummbled "This is my last life as ThunderClan leader. And I'm losing it slowly Squirrelflight." Shock raced through her paws, her father one of the greatest leaders ThunderClan had known was dieing slowly, and probally painfully as well. _Oh StarClan no, don't take Firestar. . . _The young warrior knew this day would come. It wasn't as soon as she thought, nor was it as late as she had thought, Firestar was strong this being true by age had begun to catch up with him. The ThunderClan leader was the same age that the WindClan leader before Onestar had died. She could remember Tallstar very easily, the elderly black and white tom had been with WindClan for many seasons and he had been very loyal too his birth clan. WindClan always came first too Tallstar, his own life didnt matter as long as WindClan was safe and well, the elderly tom was proud of his clan instead of himself.

As the two padded back home into ThunderClans camp, Firestar growled and his whole body started to clinch as if he were in pain. "Firestar! Are you okay? Whats wrong?" Squirrelflight mewed hastily as a small kit would. The flame-colored tom shook his head falling to the ground on his left side. _I must get Jayfeather. . But I cannot leave him here alone. StarClan help me!_ Squirrelflight prayed hard for her warrior ansestors to assist her in this time of need. Time seemed to be moving slowly, Squirrelflight had layn down beside her father placing her tail along his shoulders. "Squirrelflight. Its the time for me to be leaving ThunderClan." Firestar muttered. The clan leader had been loyal to ThunderClan only because of one cat who had impacted his life the most. Bluestar. The blue-gray warrior had saved Firestar from his kittypet life when he was only as old as an apprentice. Back then when he was living with his twolegs Firestar had been called Rusty. "Firestar please hang on a bit longer." Squirrelflight pleaded. She knew that the will of StarClan had been placed for this tom, his life in ThunderClan was coming to an end. But, she was determined to have atleast Sandstorm and Leafpool with him the moments he was dying. "I'll try, for you Squirrelflight." The tom had placed his head on his paws opening and closing his eyes. _Please allow Sandstorm_ _and Leafpool to say their goodbyes too Firestar._ Suddenly, the leaves of a bramble bush russled. The scent of another cat filled her nose. It was more then just one cat, there were four!

Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, Graystripe, and Leafpool had padded from the bushes. Her mother gasped as she gazed at Firestars near life-less body. "FIRESTAR!" she yowled. Sandstorm raced over to his side licking his pelt. "Firestar! Firestar wake up!" Sandstorms voice began to break apart. She placed her paw on Firestars head making it shift from back and forth. The tom opened his green eyes and looked at the troubled tabby she-cat. "Ah Sandstorm. Im glad I could have seen you before. . . " His voice trailed off and the tom closed his eyes once again. Leafpool looked at Sandstorm, then to Squirrelflight. She was frozen with fear for her father. Then again Firestar re-opened his green eyes looking at Leafpool "Leafpool you're strong and brillient. As you're mentor Cinderpelt was. I'll miss that." Weakly Firestar rose to his paws and licked the light brown tabby she-cats forehead. He then turned to his best friend, and too his deputy Brambleclaw and Graystripe. "Graystripe I'll watch over Feathertail and Silverstream. You're my best friend I'll miss you, and my deputy Brambleclaw. You may be the son of Tigerstar but you're good and strong willed. You've been nothing but loyal to ThunderClan even as you're sister Tawnypelt left you will be an amazing leader." Graystripe looked at the dark brown tabby tom with positive yellow eyes. He may be kin to Tigerstar and might resimble Tigerstar but the ThunderClan deputy had shown what his father did wasn't going to affect him nor his loyalty. Firestar turned to Sandstorm, telling her how much he loved her and that he was sorry for leaving for StarClan. Finally the ThunderClan leader turned to Squirrelflight, "Squirrelflight, you've shown me how much you've grown since you were Dustpelt's apprentice. You've shown you're love for you're sister and for Brambleclaw. All I want for you to do is be happy. Please."

Carrying Firestars body back to the ThunderClan camp seemed to be impossibal, his weight was light but, even the thought of seeing how the ThunderClan cats would react seeing their leader dead made it harder to continue. Graystripe and Brambleclaw offered to take Sandstorm, Leafpool, or Squirrelflights place but the she-cats refused. _May StarClan light you're path Firestar. _Squirrelflight could smell the camp she could already tell that Cloudtail would be horrified. Firestar had been the one who had been intrusted by his sister Princess with her first son. Cloudtail was in ThunderClan even as he was too young to be an apprentice, the loving queen Brindleface had fostered Cloudtail so he wouldnt starve to death. Nothing would be the same without Firestar living amoung ThunderClan. He had been through so much and only had two apprentices, Cinderpelt, and Brambleclaw. As she padded into the camp the first cat Squirrelflight noticed the long-haired white warrior standing next to Brightheart. His blue eyes widened and the tom raced over to Squirrelflight's side, "What happened to Firestar?" Cloudtail demanded. Squirrelflight looked down at her paws but, a dark brown tail flicked infront of her face, it was Brambleclaw. "I'll explain everything Cloudtail."


	2. Chapter 2

Padded to the MoonPool made Brambleclaw kind of nervus. He'd never thought he would actually become a clan leader even though he was Firestars deputy. Jayfeather had told him what he must do on the way, and then fell silent as they got closer to the MoonPool. As Brambleclaw neared the MoonPool he lay on his belly as Jayfeather instructed him to do so. Suddenly, Brambleclaw found himself standing infront of the warriors of StarClan. Firestar was infront of the group, his starry pelt gleaming. He looked a lot younger, and a lot stronger then before. "Welcome Brambleclaw." Firestar mewed sweetly. The tom padded over to his deputy, placing his muzzle on Brambleclaws head, "With this life I give you strength, use it to be strong for you're clan." It burned inside Brambleclaws body, _I must be strong, to serve ThunderClan as well as Firestar did! _Brambleclaw thought as his mother Goldenflower gave him the life of hope, and as Runningwing gave him the life of courage. Brambleclaw was tired, he had recieved three lives of a leader, that meant only six more were to go intil he was given his ninth life and his name. But, which StarClan warrior would give him his ninth? He took the next five with ease, two RiverClan warriors even gave him a life as a leader. The beautiful silver tabby who was the mother of Stormfur and Feathertail, he knew this was the cat Graystripe loved, probally even more then Millie. Silverstream. She gave him the life of friendship and her daughter Feathertail gave him the life of trust. Now it was time to recieve his ninth life. No cat stepped foward though, this was something he didn't understand. A small StarClan she-cat stepped foward, and a fimilar scent filled his nose. Hollyleaf!

"With this life I give you love. Use it to love you're clan, and especially never stop you're emotions for Squirrelflight." How'd Hollyleaf know Brambleclaw still cared about Squirrelflight? The young she-cat whispered into his ears "You may not be my father Brambleclaw, but I know you and Squirrelflight belong together please forgive her." The she-cat returned to the ranks of the StarClan warriors. Firestar fixed his gaze on Brambleclaw once more, "You're the leader of ThunderClan now Bramblestar lead them well through both easy and hard times." The dark brown tabby tom nodded, closing his amber eyes. Something about this moment felt as if the StarClan warriors were looking at him as if he were his father Tigerstar but, even Bramblestar knew that both Firestar, and Bluestar trusted him more then they did his father. "Thank you. Firestar," Opening his amber eyes Bramblestar gazed around the MoonPool, Jayfeather was looking at him. "How'd it go Bramblestar?" The young medicine cat mewed softly. Bramblestar told him about the leaders cermoney. Bramblestar felt bad that Jayfeather was blind, he felt worse for not bonding with him earlier. "Jayfeather. Im sorry about everything that I did to you and you're litter mates." Shaking his head Jayfeather looked at Bramblestar with blind eyes, "Bramblestar you have nothing to say you're sorry to me about anything." The rest of the trip home was silent once more, with the time of silence Bramblestar thought of warriors who had apprentices before, and who he could trust.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather benieth the high ledge for a clan meeting." Bramblestars voice rang out throughout the whole clearing. Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Graystripe, and Cloudtail were outside laying next to Firestars dead body, they had been there ever since Bramblestar and Jayfeather had left. Shaking the thoughts of sorrow from his head Bramblestar continued, "I say this infront of Firestars dead body in hopes his spirit smiles upon my choice," The new ThunderClan leaders gaze was fixed on one cat inpiticular. "Sandstorm will be new deputy of ThunderClan." The pale ginger she-cat looked at him the warriors pale green gaze matched his amber gaze unflinching. "Thank you Bramblestar. Im honored to be deputy." The she-cat nipped her head to Bramblestar before directing her attetion back onto Firestars dead flame colored body. Jayfeather had begun to take his brother Lionblaze's advice. He had taken on an apprentice, the son of Berrynose, and Poppyfrost. Molepaw. He was an amazing learner when it came to herbs and medicine for injuried cats. Maybe some day soon Molepaw would recieve his medicine cats name. Cherrypaw the apprentice of Squirrelflight was doing good with her warrior training, nothing was special though. The young apprentice had a very good mentor assigned to her by Firestar. It was his last apprentice cermoney too, the great leader knew that. "Bramblestar." A small voice mewed from behind him, it was Squirrelflight she had padded to the back of the high ledge to face her new leader before most warriors would have. "Yes Squirrelflight?" He mewed looking into her beautiful green eyes.

Squirrelflight had been good ever since the secret had gotten out, Bramblestar knew she had learned her lesson because the young warrior proved herself over and over again, every moment there had been was mostly a challenge for them both. Now with the death of her father Squirrelflight had to prove that wouldnt stop her from being the best warrior she could be, that all that countless training with Dustpelt hadn't been for nothing that it had meant taking her physical stama to the fullest potetional. "B-Bramblestar Im sorry for what I've done. I never should have lied about Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, or Lionblaze being our kits. Please Bramblestar forgive me." The young she-cat had nothing but sorrow in her green eyes. He didn't have any anger towards her anymore after this. He knew he was slowly forgiving her and Bramblestar knew he still loved her. "I do forgive you and Leafpool. And I still love you Squirrelflight." The dark brown tabby leader pressed his muzzel into hers, the warm breathe felt as if Squirrelflight were flying amoung the clouds. She couldn't believe that her leader had really forgiven her for the lies and secrets that she and Leafpool had woven amoung ThunderClan. "I-I love you too Bramblestar." Squirrelflight mewed closing her green eyes.

Then End, (&) To Be Continued. . . . (Maybe. . )


End file.
